


The Cat that got the Cream

by Rainbow_Foxes



Series: FemJay Weekend 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Married Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Foxes/pseuds/Rainbow_Foxes
Summary: Written for the Fem Jay Week Day 2 prompt: Stray!JayCats are selfish, wily creatures. Bruce should know by now that he aught not try to control one less she make his life extra difficult.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Duke Thomas/Jason Todd, Isabella Ortiz/Duke Thomas, Isabella Ortiz/Duke Thomas/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Everyone, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: FemJay Weekend 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	The Cat that got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is for the [Fem Jay Week](https://femjaytodd.tumblr.com/) event over on Tumblr. Come check it out!
> 
> A note on naming: In Red Hood and the Outlaws (2016) #23, It's stated that Jason is named after his grandfather. in #25, it's revealed that Faye "Ma" Gunn is Jason's grandmother. It stands to reason that if Jason had been born AFAB, she'd have been named Faye after her grandmother.

The first thing Selina taught her was to be selfish. Cats survive by their selfishness and thieves thrive from it. If she wanted to have a good life, Faye would need to take what she wants with both hands, consequences be damned. The world will do her no favors, offer her no relief, so she needs to take her joy where she finds it and guard it viciously.

This is why Faye cannot begrudge Selina for eloping with Bruce. Her mom has obviously found what she wants in life and isn’t letting go. Cats always have their favorite people after all. Faye is happy for her, really.

What she _isn’t_ happy about, however, is not being told about the elopement prior to it happening. She knows that’s the point of eloping, but that doesn’t make it hurt less. Selina is her _mom_ , Faye likes to think she has a right to know that she’s getting married even if she doesn’t get a say in _who_ she’s marrying. It also doesn’t make it any less annoying. 

One day she’s a free agent prowling around Gotham, the next Batman thinks he gets to have some say in her life. The man throws a fit over damn near everything she does. He gets pissy when she spends the night bar hopping, enraged when she steals, and absolutely apocalyptic when she decides to hand a rapist his own intestines. What does he want from her? She’s _Stray_ — she runs wild in the night, takes things for herself, and defends her territories. 

That’s what stray cats _do_.

The man acts like he thinks he’s her father, criticizing her life choices “for her own good.” She isn’t some teenager to be reigned in. She’s twenty-fucking-three, a grown woman who pays her own bills and can make her own decisions. He’s not her dad, he’ll never _be_ her dad, and she intends to prove it.

One of the most important skills Selina taught her was how to use her body to her advantage. Not just fighting and free running, though lessons in those had come in spades. No, Selina taught her how to move to make men watch her hips and not her hands, how to make a woman lean into her touch and spill all her secrets. Selina taught her how to seduce and she taught herself how to give pleasure, and she intends to do both to make her point.

She can’t seduce Bruce, obviously. She wouldn’t do that to Selina, and the man wouldn’t be interested anyways. But Bruce has children; adult children who she’s certain she can wrap up in her fingers like a game of cat’s cradle. What better way to get it through Bruce’s thick skull that she isn’t his kid then to sleep with his _actual_ kids? Sisters don’t fuck their siblings into the floor, after all. It’ll be easy and fun and absolutely _delightful_ when she gets to see Bruce’s pinched face when he finds out. Because he will, the man is too nosy for his own good.

The Bats better watch out, there’s a cat on the prowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment down below, any and all feedback is much appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome, so long as we keep it polite.
> 
> This one is a bit of a tease, I'll admit. I over committed to this event and couldn't actually get this one all the way done. Updates will come sometime next week when my schedule clears up.
> 
> If you like, you can find me on [my Tumblr.](https://rainbowfoxes.tumblr.com/) Come yell at me to finish my WIPs, or just to chat. I do take requests over there!


End file.
